This invention relates to a multiple synchronized agile pulse generator and particularly, to a multiple synchronized agile pulse generator which is configured as high speed digital/analog test apparatus for providing complex pulse patterns required to test modern avionics systems, such as, for example, those associated with electronic warfare. More particularly, this invention relates to a multiple synchronized agile pulse generator featuring a unique network of counters and memory devices which allow for predetermined hopping of pulse repetition intervals/rates (PRI's), pulse widths (PW's), pulse patterns (PP's), pulse amplitudes (PA's), and combinations thereof.
Complex pulse patterns are usually provided by pulse pattern generators, arbitrary function generators, or some combination of both. In prior art arrangements, the output patterns or waveforms are stored serially in memory which is sequentially scanned. Modern electronic warfare systems, for example, require complex patterns whose parameters (pulse repetition intervals, pulse widths, pulse patterns, pulse amplitudes, etc.) are being constantly modified independent of each other, which makes it impossible to serially store these parameters in any practical size memory. For example, at any one time, a particular pulse repetition interval may be associated with a particular pulse pattern which, in turn, will initiate an output of a series of pulses of varying width. The next time the same pulse repetition interval is encountered, either immediately or after a predetermined number of cycles, it may be associated with a different pulse pattern, initiating a different output.
The present invention accommodates this feature by providing the capability of providing continuous preprogrammed parameter modification through the implementation of individual memory blocks.